The Princess and the Burnout Diaries
by cheskie
Summary: One is a gorgeous, spoiled rotten princess. The other is an uberzen, sarcastic burnout. And they both have a secret.
1. Hyde: From the Baked Mind of the Burnout

**_Chapter 1: From the Baked Mind of the Burnout_**

Man, is she hot.

So I stared at her behind my vision of dark pink, watching her tiny hips rolling with a life of their own as she brushed past me across the room to sit down on the worn-out couch, crossing her arms across her full chest while watching TV with a rather bored look. But even then she was still oozing hotness I couldn't handle.

I surveyed the surroundings of what Forman calls the "sanctuary of our solitude", their basement that we've been hanging out our whole lives. He and Donna were seated close together on the couch, Forman's arm draped across Donna's shoulders. Fez, on the other hand, was on the recliner, mindlessly chowing down a strawberry popsicle, too absorbed on watching another episode of Scooby Doo to see his confection dripping all over his chin down to the crotch of his jeans. And between those said people was **her**, those pretty doe eyes looking ready to explode.

"God! What is Michael taking so long!"

"Geez Jackie, didn't you just call his house, like, milliseconds ago?" Donna told her.

"Milliseconds?" Forman echoed. "Isn't that, uh, a while ago after she came down here?"

"Isn't that, uh, the same? You idiot…" Fez answered, his accent obviously trying to be sarcastic.

Instead of thinking of a comeback, Forman observed his red chin and wet crotch. "Fez, you're making a mess."

Hearing the twitch's statement, Fez touched his chin and saw the wetness on his jeans spreading all over. Then he smiled like a kid and leaned against the recliner.

"Oh well. Just that when you're eating strawberry popsies, you cannot resist such barbaric urges to be done with this delicious treat." He licked it again. "Want one, Kitty?"

I snickered. Even Donna laughed as she turned to her boyfriend. "He called you Kitty, Eric."

"Ha ha ha!" Forman hollered. "That is…so not funny."

Fez was full of his foreign self, grinning widely that his back teeth were exposed. "How about you, Jackie? What do you think?"

My head slightly turned from the TV to their direction, waiting for the princess's reaction.

"You?" she said, her eyebrow arched. "You look like you ate someone up and pissed yourself afterwards."

Then her head suddenly snapped to my direction. "Aren't you gonna have a say about this, Hyde?"

She's asking **me**? Suddenly my heart was beating like crazy. It was always like this when she attempts some sort of communication with me. But my zen self always won over my inner battles.

"Well Jackie, my say is with Fez slopping his strawberry popsies all over his places was probably the best thing he'd ever done all day," I answered.

"Yeah, other than school being the suckiest as it could be, today was really just downright boring," Forman agreed.

"Not with Scooby Doo and his gang of cartoon teenagers around," Fez disagreed, his eyes almost literally glued to the TV. "Aptly said, if it weren't for those meddling kids and that dumb dog!"

"Yeah man. Totally far out." I said coolly.

Then I heard Jackie growl. "The minute Michael sets foot in this dump, I swear he's **dead**."

"Well, look, maybe Kelso is already walking on his way here as we speak. I kinda heard his van suddenly screwed on him," Donna informed her.

"Kinda like the owner. Someone always screws him," Fez joked, erupting more laughter from the guys.

"Good one, Fez," Forman said between chuckles.

"Thanks Kitty," Fez returned. "Jackie, if you want this little problem to be solved, have you ever tried asking Laurie where he is?"

This emitted a horrified look from Donna. "Fez!"

"What…what has Laurie got to do with all of this?" Jackie got out, sounding confused.

I shook my head. It was so like her not to know of Kelso's infidelities and his obvious advances on Forman's whorey sister. Even though her question sounded innocent enough, she should've known that ever since that whole Pam Macey disaster back at prom night, Kelso's horniness is completely out of his will. I mean, the guy is just a total idiot with a capital I. And of course, she remains oblivious because she thinks so highly of Kelso, which is just plain stupid.

And as long as this keeps going, this gives us lots of excuses to burn Kelso in the process and even have fun doing it. Although letting Jackie catching him and Laurie in the act was still pretty impossible. With years of experience, the skank has her own sneaky ways, of course.

But deep inside, it really pisses me off. Not because of Kelso's idiocy, but because of Jackie practically throwing herself at him. Gives this awful rage inside me, a rage greater than what I have for our screwed government, for reasons still unclear to me. Still, I was able to deal with this thing, whatever it is, one way or another. I don't want anyone around here to start getting privy with me before I start getting sick to my stomach.

"You know what, Fez? That is a great idea, man," I suddenly piped in. "Do ask Laurie, Jackie. About time we get some substance out of her mouth."

But she didn't even smile. "Well, whatever. As I've said before, Laurie is the sluttiest as she could be. Am I right, Eric?"

Forman cleared his throat and shrugged nonchalantly. "Ahem, Jackie, despite the fact that you're always talking in circles, that's one thing I definitely love to go over and over."

My attention shifted, sniffing a distinctive aroma of something delicious invading the basement. "Is that lasagna or something?"

"What is lasagna, Hyde?" Fez asked.

"It's pasta, man. Formed in sheets, cooked and served with minced meat cheese sauce," I explained. "Bite after bite of heaven, that's what it is."

Fez's eyes widened, dropping his popsicle on the floor. "Oh my God…meat and cheese all in the same plate! I love this country! Can I stay for dinner, Eric?"

"What about your exchange parents?" Forman asked worriedly.

"They're vegans, Eric. I want meat right **now**," Fez countered gruffly. "If I eat one more stinky piece of grass I'll just have to deport myself."

"Yeah, uh, just help yourself…" Forman replied, at a loss of words.

"That reminds me, I have to cook dinner right now," Donna told him, standing up.

Forman stood up too. "Okay, I'll walk you there. Later, guys,"

"See you, Jackie," Donna called out.

"Later," she said in her no-nonsense voice. "And make it quick. We **have** to talk."

The two lovebirds finally went out, Donna's dismissal obviously making Jackie angrier. Her drawn eyebrows and pouty lips practically gave her away.

Man, is she cute when she's pissed.

"Wow, Fez," I said, breaking the silence after Forman and Donna left. "Wasting your life just for a piece of meat. You make me really proud, man."

"Yeah, sure," Jackie interrupted before Fez even opened his mouth. "For your information, it was the Italians who made lasagna. Americans just couldn't think of it first that's why there are so many poor people around here. Lucky me that I'm one of the rich and famous that will run this country soon. Because I'm smart, and you idiots aren't."

"Who asked your opinion, **midget**?" I retorted. "In fact, it's your type of people that's screwing up this government. Stomping around in their high heels and clogs thinking they're all that. Well, it's just not right, man!"

Jackie's expression was icy. "Said the burnout…"

But to top all that up, Fez looked ultimately perplexed. "What are Italians?"

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Forman's voice rang out.

Fez was the first to stand up. "Ooh! First dibs on the cheese!" He scrambled about the whole room and started to run upstairs.

I stood up myself and took a quick turn to the staircase. Then I realized Jackie was still sitting there on the couch with absolutely no intention of leaving.

"Aren't you gonna eat? Cheese is good for high heel-wearing midgets."

"No. I'm waiting for Michael to walk me home, you poor, poor burnout."

Speaking of the horny devil, Kelso suddenly appeared from the basement door, his hair disheveled, his neck completely flushed and his clothes worn from the inside out. His dumb eyes averted from me to Jackie.

"Uh, hello Jackie…" the moron managed to say.

She stood up, her fists clenched. "What took you so long, Michael Kelso!"

Kelso began to panic and blubber out words, but that seemed to worsen the situation because Jackie's body started to shake with anger. The moron looked expectantly at me, hoping for back-up.

"I told you to ask Laurie, Jackie, but noooo…you didn't listen, didn't you?" I told Jackie, giving Kelso his much-needed help.

"Maybe next time I will!" she returned. "Come on, you doofus!"

After that Jackie started pulling Kelso's ear to the door, the said doofus's yelps spreading noise to the whole neighborhood of Point Place. As I made my way up the stairs, I thought Kelso's suffering really was the cherry on top of a boring day.

But after I heard the door click shut it suddenly didn't seem so comedic anymore. It only made this mess in my head bother me. Kelso really was an idiot to not notice how much Jackie really cared for him. She wouldn't be that pissed if she didn't.

I already found Jackie hot the first time I saw her, definitely anyone's type. Seeing her made me think that she was another statistic, another well-formed molecule hoping to dazzle us all with her wits. And the fact that she was rich, she was popular, and that she was a cheerleader was putting any normal person down. And because of that, we always ended up lashing each other's throats, especially when it comes to our own political views.

But with the prom just happened, it made me see another side of her, something that made her stand out from all the women I've seen. She's so obviously more than what I thought. We actually chatted and dance, and the rest was a blur. After that, I started to realize that the arguing was unconsciously enjoying me, the littlest and the stupidest things she'd do or talk about would make me want to laugh, and that she becomes more and more prettier day by day whenever I stare at her from time to time behind my thick shades. And after several weeks of some daydreams and sex dreams with her in it, I knew I was whipped.

But whenever I see her and Kelso, all lovey-dovey and all that stuff, it reminds me that guys like me would never be able to survive for days in a desert island with spoiled-rotten princesses like her, and that guys like me would be given constant reminders that we **cannot** touch her. She is Kelso's girl. And the doofus is still my best friend.

Just that seeing her day by day…gives me a funny feeling like I was always hit in the gut. I'm not craving for her attention. That stuff doesn't matter to me. As long as I see her around, that is. Not seeing her would mean like you're already pissing me off.

I have feelings for Jackie Berkhart. Unbelievable. Soon there will be bombs dropping off from Japan and this world will crumble as we know it.

But as long as nobody knows about this, at least I know I can breathe and go through the day.

……

_This is my first attempt of a That '70s Show fic, let alone a Jackie/Hyde one. Well, whatever…:p_

_Reviews please! I would gladly appreciate it. Thanks!_


	2. Jackie: The Beautiful Princess Statement

_**Chapter 2: The Beautiful Princess's Statement**_

I wanted to strangle him.

_Ring! Ding! Ring! Ding! Ring!_

I sat across the table facing **him** and started to wonder. How can he simply just stay put and just be mindless of the deafening noise bouncing off the walls, not smell the stink of dope and hot cooking oil from the kitchen, eat the disgusting slop in his plate he calls food, and not be completely bothered by this…this toxic hole of annoyance called "The Hub" under a roof?

_Ring! Ding! Ring! Ding! Ring!_

Now that I think about it, he is annoyance himself.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"Yes! I won!" I heard Michael cry from the pinball machine.

"Whoopee. Alert the media," he said sarcastically.

And it's not my Michael who is the annoying one.

It was **him**. Steven Hyde.

Ugh. Even the thought of that evil afroman's name made my eyes narrow. It was already drawn to slits by the time he looked up and noticed me glaring at him.

"What the hell are you staring at, **midget**?" he demanded, dropping his sandwich on his plate.

"Now, if you could just look at your face and see what a monstrous mess you are," I retorted.

Hyde's eyes were also narrowed to match mine behind those dark glasses. "Why don't you try minding your own business?" he snapped.

"Boy, I don't think so--"

"Enough!" Fez broke off, frustrated. "You know the rules here. Do it outside. You two are both bringing me down."

"Sorry Fez," Hyde said ruefully, dodging evil looks from me. "If this **midget** would shut up every once in a while…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You're apologizing to **him**?"

"Well, if you would just leave me alone I wouldn't, wouldn't I?" Hyde said sharply.

Fez finally stood up. "God, I couldn't take this anymore! I'm gonna go play with Kelso."

"You can't just leave, Fez," I ordered, feeling offended.

"Of course I can, Jackie. Just watch me do it," And with that being said, his foreign self turned around and walked casually towards the game machines.

I frowned and crossed my arms, waking up to the reality of being left alone in a table with the conspiracy theorist mind of Steven Hyde. Just what I need.

"I can't believe Fez just did that," was all I said.

Hyde shook his head, a cynical smile on his face. "You just don't stop talking, do you?"

"Donna is obviously taking very long," I said impatiently, ignoring his statement.

He leaned against his seat. "Come on, Jackie. Donna and Forman are **always** late. And it's nighttime. You know how lovestruck lovebirds go. So while we're waiting, keep the volume on the down low, would you please?"

My eyes began to narrow again. "You are in no place to tell me to shut up, Steven Hyde."

"Whatever makes you happy, **midget**…"

I threw a crumpled piece of tissue at him. "Stop calling me that! You know what? I don't even know why I bother being here. Look at this place! Me and The Hub. It doesn't even match! Much less I don't even know why I bother hanging out with pigheaded burnouts like you."

Hyde gave me a fake applause. "Said the cheerleader…"

I was mad as hell. How does he keep doing this to me and I would still not completely hate him? Suddenly my heart was pounding, not because I'm angry, but it was pounding like the time I first laid my eyes on **him**…

Before I'd totally lose myself, I stood up from the table and walked towards the game machines where Fez and Michael, leaving Hyde very pleased with himself. I approached Michael and tapped his back, the tall lughead still very concentrated with the pinballs.

"Michael, I wanna go home," I said, using my best begging voice.

The least I expected was Michael not turning around. "Just a sec,"

"Those are just a bunch of balls you're poking around," I told him edgily.

"Yeah. A bunch of small shiny balls," Fez said distractedly. "I love those ringing sounds it makes."

"Oh, that's mature. Come on, Michael…" I began grabbing him by the arm.

Then he jerked it off, his back still turned. "I said, **just** a sec."

I drew a step back. Not giving me much attention the whole day was one, and stressing his answers in an exasperated manner to my questions or orders was another. He's been like that since I pulled his ear out of the Forman's basement a few days ago. I tried to be patient as much as possible.

But no, Jackie Berkhart will not take this kind of toleration any longer. Especially from Michael.

"Fine!" I ended, leaving him and going back to the table, feeling doubly annoyed that Michael didn't even **try** to turn around and stop me. I sat there and tried to relax, trying to get everything that's messed up in the back of my head.

"Give up, Jackie. He will not leave," I heard Hyde say, scooting a little closer.

I was a little surprised, almost forgetting he was still here. "And now I'm left with you again. Now everything makes sense."

This gave him an opening too good to pass up. "Look, I suggest… I don't know, you **leave**, I guess? With you doing that, you just made all our lives a lot easier."

"Whatever, Hyde," I answered, giving up an attempt of a rude comeback. I was ready to stand up and just get far away from him.

Then what happened next made me want to get out of the place more than ever. Hyde propped his elbows in our seat, his muscled arm sliding against my naked shoulder, making me realize how close we were seated together. The feel of his skin gave me a sudden flushed, tingling feeling that would make me keep quiet for days. My face felt too frozen to make a certain expression, and I made sure he wasn't in my peripheral vision.

Not that I was disgusted with him so near me, anyway. The feeling it gave me was… warm, the kind of warmth that would visibly stain my cheeks. Something I would never feel whenever Michael touches me. And it felt good. It **wasn't** supposed to feel good.

Was it?

I felt him noticing my sudden hush. "Hey, what shut you up?"

And when I turned to look at him, I wasn't bothered by his messy curls, his stupid sideburns, or his usual cold expression. Something about the way he looks or the way he talks, especially when he does to me…I feel like melting…

Now **I'm** gladder for the poor lighting this place gives.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late," Eric's voice called out, breaking my hypnosis. Donna was at his side, looking smilier than ever.

"No worries, man," Hyde said unflappably. "Good thing Jackie was here to keep me amused. Right, Jackie?"

If he says my name again, I won't take it no longer.

"Donna, let's go," I blurted out, standing up and abruptly grabbing the big redhead by the hand, leaving the two men confused. I didn't let her go until we're outside of The Hub. When I let her go she rubbed her wrist, giving me a pained look.

"For a tiny girl, you sure are strong," she commented.

"Forget that. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

As soon as I heard the lumberjack's question, I realized that I myself did not know what I was saying. The real excuse of my sudden actions was just to use a front to get away from **him** and this…this thing that he's doing to me. I racked my brain for an answer, until I saw Michael hovered over the pinball machine behind the huge window.

"Michael," I replied, knowing one word is enough.

"**Again**? Okay, what did the dillhole do now?"

"I just noticed, ever since that day I pulled him out of the basement, he's been acting really strange."

Donna looked baffled. "How strange? The guy was born strange."

"Strange as in not paying attention," I said, tired of her comments. "I feel like he's just drifting away. Like this new dress I'm wearing today. He didn't even give it **or** me a time of the day."

"Well, it's a stupid dress. Of course he won't give attention."

"I meant attention to **me**. Would you be direct and tell me if I'm doing something wrong in making this relationship work?"

The redhead paused for a while. "No, no, you are doing too much to make your relationship work. You worship the guy, in fact."

I looked at her as if she was crazy. "Why wouldn't I? He's my boyfriend. And I love him!"

Donna held both of my hands. "Look Jackie, trust me on this: there is always someone in a relationship who loves more. Just…don't make that happen to you."

After hearing that I was already willing to shake the thought off, but what the Sasquatch said actually made sense. A part of me said that she's just worried. Yet, a bigger part of me said that something about the way she said it made me feel that there's something else behind it.

"I…I'll keep that in mind, Donna," I got out.

Donna nodded, satisfied, but she kept biting her lip, something she does when she's worried. And now we both started staring out into empty space, both in our separate thoughts. I suddenly remembered the incident with Hyde a while ago, where a small brush of his skin on my skin sent me in a flurry of wild and confused feelings…

"Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does Hyde hate me so much?"

"Huh? Uh… why do you ask?"

"Because there was never a time where we never fought or argued about something. He doesn't like talking to me, he calls me a midget all the time…" I trailed off.

"He doesn't hate you, Jackie. He's just being his tact, critical self. You just both have different point of views. You're just two different people, that's all."

"Different," I echoed. The word saddened me a little. "Right."

"Well, look, it's not as if he treats all his friends like that. It could be worse. Why don't you try being nice to him?" Donna said, seeing my expression.

I rolled my eyes. "That's easy for you to say."

Donna knew what I meant, chuckling afterwards. "Whoa, let's not go there."

Before I could open my mouth, loud music blasted from the inside, interrupting the silence from where Donna and I stood.

"Looks like they're turning The Hub into a discohouse," Donna observed, peering through the window. "I'm going inside to check it out. You wanna come?"

"I'll be right there. But go ahead. I'm just…gonna stay here for a while," I said, trying on a smile, enough not to make her ask.

"Okay. Later Jackie,"

I watched Donna surreptitiously opened the door to The Hub, momentarily letting out loud Bowie tunes until she went inside and closed the door, silencing the night again.

I thought about what Donna advised me and all the other past events. I couldn't help but think that I've noticed the guys teasing Michael to Laurie all the time. And I'm not a fool. I simply couldn't imagine my Michael even trying to hit on her. That skank is just so far out of anyone's league. I'm obviously smarter and prettier than anyone in this backwater town. And I know with those qualities I'm able to keep Michael from hitting on anyone else.

I walked towards the huge pane and squinted through the dimness. I tried to look for Michael, but I found myself looking for somebody else. And I saw **him**, detached from the crowd, standing apart from everybody else like he always did his whole life. I looked away before I did anything else.

Why, why, **why** did I let him take me to the prom? It's just like I…I let him into my life.

It was the biggest mistake of my life, hanging out in that basement. Seeing him all the time sent different words running through my head. Mocking, sarcastic, sardonic, cynical, standoffish, aloof…and ruggedly handsome. Time to time my female urges took over, staring at his face when he's not looking, staring at his back, probably more than his back…

I shook the thoughts off my head. Another mistake was him taking me to the prom. Despite him still being his old self, I knew he was definitely something else, something I would like to see more. When I kissed him on the cheek that night, I was already falling. Even the simplest touches, like bumping him on the shoulder or anything else, just made want to throw myself at him and feel the entire heat of his body. And that just made him the best mistake of my life.

And that made me so infuriated, infuriated in a way that there's nothing I can do about it, and it made me channel all my rage into hurling insulting and hurtful words at him whenever he argues with me, just to hide this feeling inside me. Anything to keep him away. It's tearing me inside, but I had no other choice. So the whole "being nice" thing is definitely out of the question.

But this is the reality: I do have a boyfriend. And the rules of men? You can never go out with your guy's best friend. That's no difference when you're trying to hit on your girlfriend's ex. I'm way too loyal for Michael Kelso to just start having this thing, whatever that means, for a guy like **him**. I know I'm not his type, and I don't deserve him.

Only one thing is true. I have a thing for Steven Hyde. Denying this is just plain useless.

Sighing, I turned my heel and started to walk unthinkingly, heading for home. Donna will figure it out.

……

_OMG! I'm so glad many reviewed! I hope you'd be able to cope with me, because I only started watching the reruns and I just ended season 2. This might take a while._

_But anyways, thanks for those reviews! I hope you'll find this chap better than the first. distributing chocolates_

_More reviews please! Thanks so much again:p_


	3. Hyde: Over A Bag Of Marshmallows

**_Chapter 3: Over A Bag Of Marshmallows_**

"I'm sorry about what happened tonight, Hyde. I had no idea that our supposed date was supposed to suck."

"Whatever, Kelso. I'm just glad that I'm not Fez right now."

"See you tomorrow, bro."

"Later."

So Kelso drove his van off the Forman's garage, leaving me alone standing behind the already parked Vista Cruiser, with events of the past night still pretty much stamped in my head.

A few hours ago the doofus was bragging about his newly installed CB radio in his van to try and butt in on the some of the fast food joint radios and do prank orders on the costumers. At first I thought it was a lousy idea until some chicks with hot voices started to speak over the other line. Me, Fez, and Kelso answered anyway, pretending to be the Mob Squad the whole time. We talked dirty, they talked dirty, and a date was set.

Tonight was a mistake though. By the time we saw them waiting outside the club where we're supposed to meet them, they weren't exactly hot to trot, nice and easy, or **foxy**. They were just…old. Ugh.

Leaving Fez behind, me and Kelso took off back to Point Place. The first hour inside the van with him was spent in silence, until I asked him if the princess knew where he was. The moron mumbled about, telling me that he lied to her about having his folks over for dinner so he wouldn't be able to spend some time with her.

Damn moron. That lie is way too common for the natural world to believe. He's already cheating on his "girlfriend" with the slut of the century and still hits on other girls behind their backs. For me, of course, the only reason I went with him is because I was bored and I thought beer was a good idea. Now I looked around the Forman's humble adobe and felt more bored than ever.

I sighed and started to walk towards the patio doors. It was late and I was starving, hoping that Mrs. Forman left me something to eat.

But as soon as I slid those doors and got inside, all I saw was **her**, alone, sitting on the dining table with a cold coffee mug and her back facing me, her shoulders slumped.

My stomach flip-flopped, my hunger turning into nausea, feeling a rush of mixed emotions. I felt ecstatic because I haven't really seen her all day, and a little worried because slumped shoulders aren't exactly a good sign, especially if **she** does it. Maybe she finally figured Kelso out.

I suddenly felt heat on my cheeks. I couldn't let her see me like this.

"Cat got your tongue for once?" I began, my voice expertly impassive.

Surprised, Jackie's whole body twitched, emitting a little jump from her seat.

"Okay, I got the jellybeans!" she cried, her palms pounding on the table.

**Jellybeans**? I did a double take. "Excuse me?"

Hearing my tart response, I saw her turn around slowly to face me, giving me a look as if recognizing me for the first time. Then all the color drained from her face.

"Oh, uh…it's only you," Then she went from pale to an angry red. "God, you can't just surprise people like that, Hyde!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Really now? I thought **I** lived here. Sorry if I ain't the jellybean you're expecting. Not that I want to know anything about it."

Jackie's face flushed even more, so she just sat down, her back turned again. "Now that is just none of your business."

I couldn't help but smirk. Innocence can be cute.

Walking over to the kitchen, I opened the fridge, thinking of making a sandwich, but found there was nothing to look at. I also checked the pots and pans. Empty.

"What happened to all the food?" I asked loudly.

"Mrs. Forman didn't make any dinner," Jackie answered, drinking from her mug.

The whole house sounded mute, looking empty as well. "Where the hell is everybody?"

"Where were **you**?" she queried tightly. "Didn't you know what happened?"

I was prepared to tell her I was with Kelso and what was supposed to happen tonight, but then I was against it. I was more curious about what Jackie was trying to say.

"Out," I replied. "And no, I don't know what happened."

"Cops caught Eric and Donna doing it in the car. They're at the Pinciottis to tell them that they're already having sex. Mrs. Forman got sick, and I don't know where the others are. I'm just waiting for Donna for some juicy news."

"Well, since Forman ruined everyone's night again, I guess I'm stuck with you," I assumed sarcastically, sitting across her from the dining table.

"Goody," she retorted, rolling her eyes skyward.

Normally I would have made a nastier comeback, but it looked like Jackie wasn't really much like herself. Despite her still trying to be mean to me as usual, she looked like she wanted to be left alone and mope. And those bright pretty eyes were glacial and lost. She was obviously down. Everything in her body language said so.

"Hey Jackie, you all right?" I asked, trying my best not to sound concerned.

She gave me a puzzled look. "Huh? Why do you ask?"

I racked my brain for an answer. "Just…nothing. I mean, shouldn't you be dropping lots of obscenities at me right now?"

She paused, eyeing me strangely, making me cringe inwardly. Then she smirked herself, shaking her head.

"I'm not trying to be funny here, Jackie," I told her, frowning.

"But you are being funny, Hyde," she countered. "It's just so funny when a guy actually tries to even pretend to care about a girl's feelings, especially from someone like you."

I found her reaction a little too abrasive. "Someone like **me**?"

"Yes, Hyde. Someone like you. I've seen you're type lots of times. The guys who think they know everything about the world, what's behind everything, and not believe a single thing about relationships, leaving women after they got what they wanted. And it just seems that you also caught that virus. You just proved that to me after the whole I-like-Donna incident. "

My eyes narrowed. "Well, I'm sorry if you think of me that way, princess. And I'm sorry if I wasn't able to bag Donna the way I wanted it to be. But I'm being the completely un-hypocritical, authentic guy that's entirely my own. You're exaggerating."

"And you're a heartless burnout who's going to run through half the girls in Point Place—the half that's stupid enough to go out with you."

"That shows how much you know about girls. The more you dump, the more who get in line. You'll just realize what a pain in the ass they are."

Jackie took a deep breath. "How sad that you believe that," she said disdainfully.

"I **know** that."

"Even sadder."

We glared at each other a moment.

"You know what? Don't take it out on me because everything in your relationship sucks, Jackie," I said without thinking. "It's always about you, you, you. And I'm not exactly the world's happiest camper right now. So just cut me some damn slack."

After that she gave me a hurt look, a look that hit me right in the gut. Then she looked away, a part of her face becoming red again. I gulped, suddenly realizing the mistake I've made, saying an outburst without the slightest consideration.

"Okay, that came out wrong—''

"No, Hyde, you're right," she interrupted, looking back with tears on her eyes. "Just…stop talking."

I didn't open my mouth, fearing I might say something stupid again. I wanted to punch myself back then, but it took everything in my zen to manage my cool.

"It's just that…when I'm with Michael nowadays, I feel so useless," she went on, her voice wobbly. "I'm doing everything I can to keep him, but it just seems like I'm completely blowing it. Ever since he got that stupid van, he was like, 'Oh, we should see other people.' And that really scared me. But I gave him everything. I was three-fourths of a virgin when **I** met him. I thought we were really happy. Now, it's like I'm with him in person, but his mind is like a million miles away. I don't know what to do."

She buried her face in her hands afterwards. I wanted to say something comforting, but my mind was rather enclosed with the thoughts of assaulting Kelso because of what he's doing to Jackie. I **hate** seeing her when she's lonely. And now my idiocy just hurt her even more. Making her cry was another strike. I should just tell her everything, but I was completely anxious of what might happen next.

Then I had an idea. I stood up from the table and started to walk to the kitchen. I just hope it'll work.

"Hyde, what are you doing?" Jackie got out. "There's no food, remember?"

"I know what I'm doing, Jackie," I said, pawing through the pantry. Then I got my needed prize, walking back to the dining table and holding the huge bag in front of her.

"**Marshmallows**?" Jackie said incredulously, wiping her eyes.

"Jumbo-sized, too. Soft textured foods are very easy to chew," I informed her. "And chewing soft foods also helps taking all your inner stress out. I just hope—''

"Give me it!"

Jackie grabbed the bag from my waiting hands, opening it with force that some of its contents spewed out, then eating them three at a time.

"You know, Michael is really an idiot. He doesn't even know who he's missing," she went on between chews. "Look at me. I'm Jackie Berkhart! I'm worth a million bucks and he's still dicking around. I mean, come on!"

I sat across her again and watched her surreptitiously. Despite her full-blown cheeks and her loud chewing, she didn't look so down anymore. In an instant, she was back to her old self-centered self, the rich bitch that I grew crazy for the past couple of weeks.

Then she noticed me looking at her. She froze, putting the bag down on the table, and continued to chew again with a hand covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude—''

"No, it's fine. Really," I said, cutting her off. "I still have a lot of ground to make up on."

Jackie finally swallowed and gave me a small smile. "It's all right. Actually I do feel a little better now. Thank you Hyde."

I nodded, her smile giving me a warm feeling in my stomach. But obviously, her little Kelso problem is still up in the air.

"Ahem, Jackie, I was thinking about what you said about Kelso, him being a million miles away. But he's just there, trust me. You're not just looking close enough."

"I know he is. And I'm determined to get him back."

I thought of her answer, thinking if she knew exactly what I was saying. I just hope she got what I meant. Honestly she doesn't need me to tell her about what's going on between Kelso and Laurie. It's something she needs to find out for herself.

Because Jackie was right about one thing: Steven Hyde does not believe in relationships. And that's that. Nothing less, nothing more. Even if I had a chance with her, I would blow it. And I'd rather risk not doing it for the benefit of what we have right now, whatever it is. If she dumps Kelso, who knows what will happen.

When I looked back at her again, I was stupefied for she was looking at me with those intense eyes, as if trying to get something out of me. And it's not in the form of insulting me. It was as if she wanted to know something.

I cringed under her gaze. Was she giving me an opening?

"Jackie, uh, I want to tell you—''

Then she went across the table and covered my mouth with my hand. "Do you hear that?"

I rolled my eyes, peeling her fingers out of my face. At first I didn't hear anything until I heard Forman and Donna's voices outside.

"Listen, I gotta go home right now," Jackie declared, standing up. "It's getting late."

"Didn't you just say you were waiting for Donna?" I recalled.

"Well…yeah, I was. But I'm really exhausted right now. I just want to go home and sleep this whole thing off."

Suddenly I didn't want her to leave. "You sure you don't want me to let Forman drive you?"

"No, I'll just walk home. I don't think Michael even knows I'm here," she added with a curl on her lip.

Hearing her answer, I just gave up. "Okay, let me walk you to the door."

Jackie's eyes went wide. Even my statement took me by surprise. But I managed not to show it as I stood up from my seat, beginning to walk ahead of her.

"What, are you just gonna stand there?" I said, looking at her over my shoulders.

"Y-yeah, right."

Jackie followed me on my heels, crossing to the living room, opening the door. She brushed past me, walking until she was outside standing on the porch while I leaned on the door. We stood in front of each other for a while, both of us obviously feeling awkward.

"So, um…" she stammered. "Aren't you supposed to say something a while ago?"

So she was expecting me to say something. What was I even thinking, telling her what I feel about her? I don't even know what the hell I'm feeling. Except for the feeling that my jeans are suddenly too tight when I smelled the scent of perfume her fingers left on my face.

"What? Oh, that. Uh, I wanted to tell you…to take care of yourself, that's all."

She looked a little disappointed. "Oh, okay," Then she brightened up again. "Thanks again Hyde."

"For what? The marshmallows?"

"No. I'm really sorry about what I said to you earlier. I just insulted you and you still made me feel better about some things, even in an unorthodox kind of way. I really appreciate it."

I waved a dismissive hand. "Forgotten it. I understand that you're stressed. No big deal."

Jackie smiled again. Tiptoeing on her heels, she kissed me on the cheek, a slight brush of her lips against my skin. The warm feeling on my stomach became stronger, and suddenly I remembered the exact same moment back at prom night, on how she looked so beautiful that night, and how inwardly giddy I was on the fact that I was **her** date…

When I was towering over her again, I gave her one of my cynical smiles. "Didn't you tell me you weren't going to do that again?"

She blushed, a shy smile etched on her face, but at least she didn't look away. "Yeah, I remember. Do try telling me that often, okay?"

I nodded. "Sure. Whatever."

"Good night, Hyde."

"Night, princess."

Jackie chuckled a little, then she turned around and began walking to the road. I watched her until she disappeared from plain sight, then I closed the door shut.

Back at the kitchen my eye caught the still-open bag of marshmallows on the table. I sat down and popped one in my mouth, thinking. The recollection suddenly started to make an automatic rewind in my head until it became a mantra, making me more lightheaded than what The Circle has to offer.

In my gut, though, something still didn't feel right. What she had shown me earlier was practically outside of the whole Kelso situation. And for some reason I sensed that there is still something else behind it. I just couldn't figure out what.

And the "jellybean" thing? Creepy. Chicks can be aliens.

But if it wasn't for the Wisconsin sweethearts, I definitely would've kept her here longer. Just to see her smile.

Forman went in from the patio, looking really tired, until he saw me waiting for him. His exhausted demeanor suddenly turned into a bewildered countenance.

"Why are you looking like that, Hyde?" he asked, confused.

A grin formed in my face, taking one more from the bag. Nothing beats having **her** around to argue with and a bunch of marshmallows to eat when you're feeling down. Yep, the puffy things just did the trick.

Because as of right now, I'd become something that I actually hated. A mushy pantywaist like this one right here.

"Nothing, man. Take some of these and tell me how the Pinciottis handled your situation."

……

_Heeheehee! Lovely. So if you noticed, I used an episode from Season 2. I sorta continued it, if you know what I mean. :p_

_As for the whole jellybeans thing, that is for you to figure out what Jackie was thinking at that time. Answers will be posted on the next chap. _

_Thanks for all the reviews! I love that you guys said that I got the characters right. I have a really hard time doing so. And I hope you love this chapter, because today I was kinda out of my element. College midterms just finished. But I'll do my best to update more. Who wouldn't if some people said your story is good, right? _

_Still, chocolates for everyone! Reviews please and thanks:p_


	4. Jackie: The Rude Awakening

_**Chapter 4: The Rude Awakening**_

"So, Eric and I are just hanging in the car for hours. Completely silent. I mean, we could have so much to talk about at that very moment, and most people would be like really annoyed if you're just sitting next to some person you know and not say anything."

"Mm-hm."

"But what's so weird about it is that I really didn't mind. The silence was completely okay with me. Just the feeling of just being there beside him, holding my hand, that already means something."

I nodded for the millionth time, as if actually caring what the redheaded lumberjack's trying to say. But any sane person would know that my mind was a million miles away.

Back to the night when I had my little "quality time" with Steven Hyde.

That incident would probably top off my-most-embarrassing list. I was just there, sitting in the Forman's kitchen table, thinking of Michael, then my thoughts were already drifting to this silly daydream of mine where Hyde was involved, feeding me rainbow-colored jellybeans. The fantasy went on and on until it made me, uh, well…sexually charged.

Suddenly he talked behind me, surprising me and making me do an idiotic outburst, almost sealing my own fate. Lucky that he just ended up looking confused, most likely thinking that girls are aliens. I almost wanted to shoot myself up and die at that time.

Then my shame was replaced by sadness, feeling the sting of my disloyalty. My relationship with Michael is already heading to the rocks and here I am, screwing it up more. So when Hyde finally thought something was wrong I ended up bawling my eyes out, making up my answer as I went along with the emotion. Although the real problem was actually a little close to my statement, I had to lie to Hyde. I didn't want to, but I didn't really have a choice. I didn't want him to know that it was **me** I was referring to.

Then again, as soon as I was there talking to him, my problem with Michael was already forgotten. It just seemed like he always knew what to do to make me feel better. And I thought that when he gave me those marshmallows while still acting as frigidly as he is was actually the cutest and the sweetest thing.

And I didn't regret kissing him again. Not at all.

……

It **was** just a kiss, right? I may be taken, and I was already set on the fact that I cannot like him.

But I'm still allowed to look at him. And think about him. And talk to him. And maybe…kiss him one more time—

"Hello! Earth to Jackie!"

I jumped at the sound of my name, jolted back to reality. The memory of that magical night suddenly melted around me and was replaced with the surroundings of the Forman's garage in a chilly afternoon. Joining that was the disbelieving expression of Donna's face.

"R-right? You were saying?" I blurted out.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously, that's your only reaction? I'm baring my soul like crazy here and all you do is nod or say 'mm-hm.'"

"Why…what would you want me do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Shouldn't you advise me with something that's stupid and unorthodox at the same time?"

I wasn't able to come up with an answer. "Donna, I'm sorry," I said apologetically. "I'm…just not myself today."

"You okay?" she asked, obviously concerned. "Want to talk about it?"

I was about to open my mouth realizing that she was serious, but I hesitated. Donna was the type of person you could ultimately trust, and I can tell her absolutely anything. Just that if I told her everything it would be a total shock factor, not only for her, but for anyone who would know. And I can't bear to ruin my image.

"I can't," was my only reply.

She raised both her eyebrows this time.

"Believe me, you wouldn't understand. That's all I could say."

Donna gave me that look again, crossing her arms. "Well, I could understand you not telling me and I totally respect that. But you know that bottling everything up won't you get away with anything. That's all I could say to you, too."

She was right. "It's nothing, really. It's actually stupid. It's about a guy—''

"It's Kelso, isn't it?"

"Well, no. It's about…another guy."

The additional trivia left Donna looking perplexed. "**Another** guy?" she echoed.

"Another guy that I'm…totally in like with."

"You're in like with another guy?" she repeated loudly.

"Sssssh!" I scolded. "Could you get any louder?"

"This is unbelievable. Is he someone I know?"

My face was burning, embarrassed. "God, I don't care if he's someone you know! This is wrong!"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me that you're still counting on that dillhole Kelso. Don't you realize that everything is about sex for him?"

Now my own voice was getting louder. "It's not fair, Donna. He is **still** my boyfriend. But this other guy…he gives me this giddy, warm feeling. I don't want to feel giddy-ish!"

Donna sighed, giving up. "You know what Jackie? I still pity you because you're dumb."

Her statement stung my ears. "I can't believe you guys."

"What?"

"You, Eric, Fez, and everyone else. Why are you always putting Michael down as if you totally want us to break off? I thought you're my friend, Donna. But all of you are the same!"

I turned on my heel and began to walk away, but Donna had no intention of ever dropping the subject. "Now where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going?" I told her incredulously. "I'm sick of hearing your 1920s romance rants! I'm going home!"

She caught hold of my coat, making me stop dead in my tracks. "You're mad because I know something about Kelso that you don't."

I snapped my head to her direction. "And pray tell me, what is that?"

There was a slight strain in Donna's expression, obviously expecting a different answer. But what she said next blew me away.

"He's cheating on you, Jackie!"

Cheating on me. The words repeated in my head over and over like a tape stuck in a recorder. Words that made my chest feel tight, depriving me of air. I put a hand over it, taking several deep breaths.

"With who?" I croaked out.

Donna was silent, taken aback. "With Laurie," she said after a few minutes.

My face was burning with anger. Michael wouldn't do that to me. Especially lie to me with someone like Laurie.

"I don't believe you," I finally said, walking away again.

Donna called my name, but the noise in my head was far more deafening to hear anything real, little voices telling me to believe her. My heart was saying anything but.

After about three to four steps, a scene inside the Forman's kitchen made me stop walking again. No one was inside except for a couple making out, taking advantage of their time alone. And it's definitely **not** Mr. and Mrs. Forman.

Who are those people, I thought irritably. I went and began to peer through the screen door to take a closer look.

The pair stood close together, a tall dark-haired guy with his arms embracing the girl while she leaned against him, her blonde Farrah Fawcett curls becoming messy from the guy's touch.

My heart began to pound as I continued to watch, the picture becoming clearer. The guy's back was facing me, handsome even from a distance. On the other hand the girl looked familiar, her half-lit blue eyes catching me with an almost mocking, taunting expression that I've seen before. Carefully I opened the screen door and the sight before me was as horrifying as ever. The guy was tall, and lanky, and…

"**Michael**!" I shrieked.

Michael turned around, his jaw dropping when he saw me. Laurie stood there, her grin widening into a smirk. Everything was blurred, tears blocking my vision.

"Jackie, it's not what you think…"

Suddenly I found myself running away, ignoring Michael and Donna's calls, running away to wherever my feet would take me. My tears ran freely from down my cheeks, but I didn't bother wiping them away. The feeling in my chest returned again, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from that place more than anything.

And here I thought falling for Hyde was wrong. Nothing could ever compare what Michael has done. The sight alone was a thousand words. But there are only two to end this.

**It's over**.

……

_Yeah, I know. A spoiler alert from Season 2, may I add._

_God, I'm so out of my element! I really didn't mean for Donna to sound so girly. Not to mention for this scene making the whole chapter really short. If you think this chap sucks, it's okay for me to know. :p_

_Read and review! (kiss kiss) Thanks!_


	5. Hyde: After Her Rude Awakening

**_Chapter 5: After Her Rude Awakening_**

_All you need is love, all you need is love, love…love is all you need…_

I frowned. "Leo, do you mind putting that down?"

The old man shrugged, tugging his gray beard. "It's too quiet around here, man. Besides, these guys are really good."

"Yeah, good at being mushy," I dictated, holding up a dismantled part of a camera for him to see. "But I can't concentrate on this with all that noise. So would you please?"

"All right. Fine," he said, shrugging again and turning the knob of the radio off. Silence was once again restored in the small photohut.

"Thank you," I told him gratefully, returning to my work.

Although I didn't really know what I was doing, trying to fix things are actually in my list to keep my head preoccupied. But it felt like a million years trying to put the whole damn camera together, not making things any easier for me. I could've thrown the thing hours ago.

And if it wasn't after finding out the whole breakup story of Kelso and Jackie, I could've done anything else.

Ever since the breakup happened, I kinda got the feeling that I'm suddenly pushed under a magnifying glass. Jackie will start looking for answers, and I know that I'm the first one she'll be looking for. Because I'm the one stupid enough to drop hints instead of telling her the whole damn truth. **I'm** the one who's not supposed to give a crap about the whole situation here, right?

"Fixed!" I declared, throwing the broken camera out the window, smashing it into a million pieces. "Just tell the owner to go and not buy anything from Bargain Bob, all right?"

My voice came out unexpectedly sharp, but Leo was unmindful of it, his attention on an old issue of Playboy. "Cool. I wish I thought of that. You're done for today, man."

I was relieved. "Thanks Leo." And without waiting for his reply, I took off with my jacket and started to walk down the frosty mid-afternoon streets, collecting my thoughts.

A week had passed since Forman and Donna finally told me about what happened. It was Jackie after all, who caught Kelso and Laurie sucking their faces off each other, as Donna called it. After that, images of Jackie sulking to Donna at the porch, images of Kelso trying to win her back, images of the two topping the whole day off with a fight had been a blur to me. It was like a soap that wouldn't end. It's like everywhere I go, Kelso and Jackie's breakup headline. Forman's house, they know. School, they know. The Hub, they know. Everyone knows about everybody's business here in Point Place. And I'm getting pretty sick and tired of hearing about it.

Not to mention its making me really worried. Nauseatingly worried.

I rubbed my temples. It's the worrying part that gave me a headache. Knowing Kelso, that narrow head of his would make him forget the whole thing easily, but there was no telling how Jackie is right now. Soon I've been seeing less and less of her for the last couple of days. Only a few glimpses here and there in school, but that's about it. Talking to someone would be fairly pointless because they'll figure something completely out of the blue from me. And it's driving me crazy.

I didn't want them to break up. I wanted Kelso to suffer, but I didn't want Jackie to suffer as well. And besides, all Kelso wants is some ass, and all Jackie wants is someone to worship the ground she walked on. Didn't they just both get what they wanted?

Before I made another turn, I stopped and stood before this super-fancy five-star French restaurant. _Le Papillon_, it read, full of wealthy, sophisticated people spending hundreds of dollars for a piece of tasty chicken. I scowled, imagining myself throwing a big boulder through the huge pane glass window.

All of a sudden I saw someone familiar through the thick glass, talking to the hostess, carrying what looked like two doggy bags in those hands. **Her** hands, in fact. She was petite, brunette, beautiful…and only one person owning those qualities slammed into my mind.

**Jackie**. I peered through the tinted window and strained my eyes to take a closer look.

Yup, it was Jackie all right. Again I was overcome with my usual shambles of emotions whenever I see her, where I would start feeling all flushed and lightheaded accompanied with nausea. I felt my heart pounding in my throat, making me jittery. Damn, she's just so hot…

"Goddamn it…" I muttered, mentally slapping myself.

I am fucking syrupy today. And it was all **her** fault. I immediately scolded myself for being a little too out of control. It's only been a week of not seeing her and I'm acting as if I couldn't stand not seeing her at all.

Suddenly Jackie began heading towards the doors to exit. I snapped out of my hypnosis and began walking away calmly from the restaurant despite the panic that I felt. Even if she finally got out I don't think she'll notice me. Just a few more steps—

"Hyde? Is that **you**?"

Too late. I squeezed my eyes shut as I stopped dead in my tracks. Then I realized how foolish I was, trying to run away from her. So I just turned around and acted as if I was a bystander.

"Yeah, you found me," I said, my hands deep in my pockets.

"Oh my God, it is you!" she cried, beginning to run towards me. She let out small pants, her cheeks were pink from the cold, and her hair was blown away like a soft brown cloud. "Did you just happen to pass by?"

I nodded. "I was about to go home from work."

She widened her eyes. "That's exactly what I thought you would answer. Can I borrow you for a while?"

"Why?"

Jackie smiled wryly, holding up the two doggy bags that she was carrying. "We'll have a lunch in the park. Sounds fun, right?"

My own blank look must be etched in my face right now because she suddenly grabbed me by the hand and began pulling me down the sidewalk. I wasn't really in a mood to argue, and I wasn't able to resist, maybe because her grip was too tight, or maybe because the park is only a block away, or maybe because I loved the feeling of her soft, smooth hand touching mine…

I shook the thoughts off and I asked her a question instead. "Why did you have to order it for take-out when you could just home deliver?"

She shrugged. "It's nice to eat out for a change."

"In this weather?" I said incredulously. We were now walking inside the park, where the usual color of green was replaced with brown, orange, and yellow. Leaves were everywhere on the ground, and a gust of wind scattered them, making the scenery colder than it usually is. And it seemed like were the only people there.

"You ask way too much. Here we are!" she announced, standing before an old wooden picnic table. She set the doggy bags down and began taking the food out, sitting down as well. Soon she noticed I was the only one left standing.

"Well, aren't you going to join me?" she asked.

I scowled, my feet firmly planted on the ground. "Jackie, you didn't make me say yes first—''

"Oh, quit being so stubborn, Hyde," she interrupted, opening the tin-foiled packet across her. "You honestly think I would order something you won't like?"

"How the hell do you even know what I want?" I queried sarcastically.

Steam rose from the foil, revealing a roasted whole chicken with vegetables on the side. Jackie kept looking at me, waiting.

"I'm can't eat **that**," I lied, despite the fact that my mouth was watering.

"But I know you want to."

I glowered at her, feeling violated.

"Look Hyde, just take it. It's only for you. It's roasted to perfection, by the way," she wheedled.

"How about you?"

Jackie took the other doggy bag and opened it, letting out a medium-sized Styrofoam bowl. "I'll be fine with my soup."

I got the feeling that Jackie wouldn't call my bluff, so I just caved in to her coaxing and sat across her, pulling the chicken in front of me. "I'll get even with you. Just you wait," I grumbled.

"Sure you will," she said cheekily, opening her soup. She arranged the napkins neatly and let out other smaller containers from the doggy bag filled with mashed potatoes, corn and carrots, and coleslaw. She found her spoon and began to eat, but the sight before me was way too strange to consider. Too much food is too much.

"What is it with all these food?" I demanded, perplexed. "You're actually planning to eat these all by yourself?"

Jackie wiped her mouth and stirred her soup. "I was actually planning to invite Donna a little later, but I saw you first. So I thought what the heck? You might be a little annoying at times, but at least I won't be bored with you."

I curled my lip with disdain. "That's a very nice thing for you to say."

"You have to at least consider yourself a lucky stiff. It's not everyday I drag guys around to have a lunch date with me."

"You actually call **this** a date?" I said cockily. "I've had better dates than this one."

"I was out of the playing field for quite a while now," she told me, ignoring my statement. "I've been wasting too much time taking care of that bottom feeder Michael."

She paused, looking down for a few seconds before looking up at me again. "How is Michael, anyways?"

I wanted to tell her that I've been seeing more and more of Kelso and Laurie the past days, but I found that I just can't. "I have no idea."

Jackie gave me a skeptical look.

"He isn't really hanging out in the basement much lately. So…"

"He's with Laurie, isn't he?"

"Well…yeah."

"Well, I don't really care anymore. That's fine for me. I'm glad the whole thing's over. I'm glad that he's off my life. Being single is way more fun!" she tittered, eating her soup happily.

I watched her slurp her soup, then she opened one of those small containers and began digging into the potatoes, feeling way too confused and befuddled to even say anything. I looked down at the untouched roasted chicken in front of me. It looked delicious, but it seemed to have lost my interest. Jackie's strange behavior was more on my mind now. She seemed so happy from the whole thing, so thrilled, so enthusiastic.

**Too** enthusiastic. **Too** happy. And that isn't like Jackie at all.

It was all so forced, so phony. She was being super-cheery, dripping with sweetness, I realized. She wasn't being Jackie, wasn't being herself, wasn't being the girl that I always think of all the time. And she was obviously hiding something.

"Jackie, are you all right?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she said quickly, eating her soup faster.

I grabbed hold of her hand holding the spoon, making her stop. "I'm serious here, princess."

Jackie bore through my eyes for a few minutes without moving, but I wasn't about to let all my defenses down just yet. A staredown is enough to let her know that I'm serious about this. And I actually am.

Then her cheery expression clouded over as she threw the spoon on the grass. "What are you trying to prove, huh?" she said defensively. "That you have another honest opinion about this?"

"You want my honest opinion?" I repeated. "Fine. **Honestly**, I think what you're doing here is stupid. You're eating more than a pothead should!"

"And who is that? **You**?" she said, her voice rising up to a shrill. "I can't believe this!"

"Why don't you just quit your Little Mary Sunshine act?" I challenged. "You come in here to bribe me with food and convince me nothing is wrong? You really think I'm that stupid? Admit it. You're obviously still moping about Kelso!"

"No, I am not!" she shrieked, trying to get her hand back. "Let go of me!"

It took her several minutes to loosen my grip before she got her hand back from me, standing up from the table and taking a few steps back while looking at her hand. I stood up as well, managing my cool expression despite the irritation that I felt. She looked horrified at the sight of her digits, which were now swollen red.

"Now look what you did!" she accused, scratching her neck. "And it's making me itch!"

I was instantly confused again. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Jackie looked puzzled. She was still scratching her neck, which in turn became swollen red as well.

"Wait, why are you scratching like that?" I asked.

"I told you, I'm itchy!" she whined now, scratching her neck with both hands. "Not only that, I think my throat is clogging."

"Stop doing that. Let me see," I said, walking towards her to examine it. Her neck was beginning to swell more thickly under her sweater, bumpy on the places she'd scratched on. Patches of red began to appear on her face. "It's getting worse, whatever it is. What soup was that?"

"Shrimp soup," she answered through gritty teeth.

I was about to open my mouth to speak until I saw Jackie's right ear, red and swollen, with the connected parts of her face beginning to react as well. Like half of her face was beginning to look like Jabba the Hutt's. "Oh my God, Jackie…"

"What? What is it?" she asked, panicked.

"Y-your ear, your face…it's s-swelling up like a bitch, man," I stammered.

Jackie gasped, her panic more obvious now. She fumbled through her coat pockets and found a compact, quickly flipping it open and examined half of her face.

"No!" she yelped, falling into the ground with her hands covering her face. "What's happening to me? I look like Jabba the Hutt!"

"I think it's the shrimp," I deduced, helping her up. "I think you're having one of those food allergies. Come on, we got to get you that anti-allergy stuff."

"What?"

"Or Benadryl. I don't know. Maybe we'll just get Mrs. Forman to look at you. The hospital's just—''

"**What**?" she repeated disbelievingly. "You're trying to help me?"

I shifted my weight uncomfortably. Jackie was looking at me so intensely, as if trying not to believe everything that was happening around her. She knew it wasn't like me to help. Even what I said earlier seemed entirely new to me. So I just went along with it.

"What do you think?" I said in my smartass voice, enough to hide my concern.

"But…don't you think I look disgusting? Aren't you supposed to laugh at me?"

She had a point. It looked repulsive, and if it had been anyone else I would start laughing my ass off. But it was **her** in front of me. At that point, all I what matters to me now is to get her better, fast. And at that point, I didn't really care if she finally saw the concern and worry now spreading on my face.

"Should I?" I replied gently.

Jackie gave me that look again.

"Why? Can't I help you?"

There was a heavy pause. That look froze in her face, its intensity boring into me. And even though I was wearing my dark shades, I made sure the softness in my eyes stayed. Still, I had to let her know that her stubbornness wouldn't sway me a bit.

Until tears began to form in her eyes.

"No," she retorted in a wobbly voice. "You can't."

I was speechless, but inside I was pained. It sucked to see her cry.

"Jackie, I—''

"I'm sorry…" she whimpered.

Without looking at me she completely turned away and began running towards the park's exit. I thought of chasing after her, but who knows where she'll be going. A few minutes later she was gone and I was the only one left, my mouth agape. Another gust of wind blew, but I was mindless of the cold. My mind was somewhere else.

I sat on the picnic table and leaned against it, stunned. It was a huge mistake to open my mouth without consideration. She went out with this horny idiotic guy, went on a couple of months not knowing that he's going sideways, caught him cheating with a skank, and endured a horrible breakup with what she thought was a perfect relationship. Isn't sympathy the last thing she needs?

"Goddamn it…" I muttered again. I am such an idiot.

Even though it is only thought of as a feeling, is love what everyone really needed?

Sighing, I stood up from the table and surveyed the still-open gourmet foods. One by one, I closed every open container I saw and re-wrapped the foiled ones, including the chicken. I returned each of them in their doggy bags, carried it in each of my hands, then I began to walk to the park's exit, my direction headed for home. I thought of the possible people I could share this with. Forman would love it for sure, and Donna will always be available. I would find Fez anywhere, but sure as hell I won't share any of this with Kelso.

An unknown feeling began to brew at the pit of my stomach, a bad, bad feeling that made me feel generally weak. But in my usual zen fashion, I squashed it down with all my might and ignored it, my chin held defiantly up in the air. After what had happened, the last thing **I** want was to look weak in front of anybody.

I sighed again. Maybe there's still some pot left.

……

_God, I hate that I did that:p_

_My gosh, thanks for the wonderful reviews! I am so glad! I appreciate some of the PM's I got as well, so thanks for that too! More chocolates for everyone!_

_Review more, please? Thanks a lot! Mwah! _


End file.
